A Frozen Rose
by AngelicCocoWolf
Summary: Based on the movie: Frozen. Amelia Rosette, a young princess from the land of Arendelle, embarks on a journey to save her land from eternal winter made by her sister. Can she be able to stop it? What will she do when she meets a black, crimson hedgehog on the way? Will love blossom around the two?
1. Prologue

_**I thank "Aliciathewolf45" for agreeing with me to use her OC for a while. Thank you so much BFF! Anyways, I hope you'd all enjoy this new story. I will try to finish "A Christmas Vacation", nonetheless. I'd hope you'd all appreciate this story. I accept flames, though it's because I'm still practicing.**_

_**There may be spoilers, but hope you enjoy it still!**_

_**Copyright goes to Sonic Team. Alicia the Wolf only belongs to aliciathewolf45. At the beginning of this story, this was my OC. The story is based on the movie "Frozen".**_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

It was dark, light shone in the middle of the room. There, stood a white arctic wolf. She was covered with grey patches and a light black tail. She opened both eyes, she looked at us with hope, and trust.

"This began a long time ago. There was a kingdom called, Arendelle. It was surrounded by the seas, as it was built near the great tall mountains. A young lady- named Amelia Rosette, the princess. Along with her sister, the queen named as- Alicia."

"The two had a heavenly sisterly-bond with one another. One with a power, curse or miracle. Alicia, with the powers of the ice and snow. One horrible day, this was how the legacy began-"

* * *

**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 1**

"Psst. Alicia. Alicia! Psst."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Amy, go back to sleep." Her sister replied. The young-5 year old pink hedgehog pouted laid entirely herself on top of her bed. "I just can't, the sky's awake. So I'm awake! So we have to play!" She groaned in a drama-queenish way. "Go play by yourself." The brown wolf, her sister, shoved her off the bed. Amy, now on the floor, smiled evilly as she crawled on top of her again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Alicia, the brown wolf popped both of her eyes open and grinned at her.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Alicia laughed as she followed her sister. She shut both the ballroom's doors as Amy pulled her. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Amy said excitedly. Alicia giggles at her and waves both her hands, snowflakes suddenly burst forth and started to dance between her palms until it became a snowball. She threw the snowball into the air as it burst out and started to cover the room.

"This is amazing!" Amy said as she tried to catch snowflake in her palms and her mouth.

Alicia smiled at her sibling, "Watch this." She said as she slowly stomped her foot lightly on the ground. A coat of ice spread through the floor, forming a huge ice skating rink. Amy started to slide off, holding out her arms to keep balance while laughing.

They started to play one another. Sliding down huge hills of snow, throwing snowballs at each other, and they started to build a snowman. Alicia grabbed both hands- err, Sticks. And then went behind the snowman as she started to wave the sticks and talk in a goofy voice. "Hi, I'm Charmy! And I like warm hugs!"she said, laughing. Amy ran up to it, gripping it and said in a tenderly voice: "I love you, Charmy."

The hoglett started to dance with the white-snowman, along with Alicia propelling them with her ice powers.

"Catch me!" Amy said as she jumped, the brown wolf cast out her magic and formed a slope. "Gotcha!" Alicia said proudly, Amy keeps on jumping. Alicia started to cast out more magic, "Again! Again!" The pink hedgehog said excitedly. Alicia was starting to lose her focus, "Amy! Slowdown!—"

Alicia slipped, she gasped as Amy didn't notice. She loudly shouted her name as she accidentally hit her in the head. She looked at Amy, out cold, passed out and unconscious. She ran over to her worriedly, with a horrified look. She holds her in her arms as she gasped as a streak of her quills turned white.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried out. The room's ice started to form frightening ice spikes, as their parents burst through the door. "Alicia! What have you done! This is getting out of hand!" Their father, the king shouted worried. The queen rushed over, "Amy!" Alicia looked at both of them with her horrified, apologetic face. "It was an accident! I'm deeply so truly sorry, Amy." She sobbed, the queen held took the hoglett in her arms as she gasped in fear. "She's ice cold!"

The king bowed his head, as he looked up with the most dreadful face they ever saw.

"I know where to go."

* * *

The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map.

They started to ride their horses out of the kingdom. Alicia using her ice powers, as snow streams from her hands, creating an icy pathway as a trail behind them. In the deep woods, the royalties both carried their beloved daughters. As a young-sleepy black, crimson hedgehog with his reindeer Sven, traveled alone through the dark forest. All of a sudden, the king and queen rushed by with the girls, leaving the wake of ice.

"Ice?" The black hedgehog said questioned

The two started to run after them, as they followed the trail they left. "Faster Sven!" He shouted. They were both on a valley, the hedgehog hops off the reindeer at the edge of the hill. They hid behind a rock- or was it?

Down the hill, the King held a feared Alicia. As the mother held the pink hoglett in arms, unconscious.

"Please help us! My daughter!-" The king shouted, interrupted as boulders tumble down the hill towards them. They looked at it with shock faces, as they took a stop near their feet. The rocks unfold itself, revealing their bright faces. The black crimson hedgehog looked at it weirdly, "Trolls?" He said as he slightly gasped as the "rock" in front of him unfold itself aswell. "Shush. I'm trying to listen." She grabs the hoof of the deer along with his hands, Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.

"Cuties, I'm gonna keep you."

Back below, the crowd of trolls made path for another boulder- I mean, troll to roll through. He approaches them, he nods in respect. "Your majesties," He looked at Alicia, and holds her hands, "Born with powers or cursed?" The king replies sternly, but politely. "Born. And they're getting stronger."

Grand Pabbie, the name of the elderly troll gestures for the mother to bring the hoglett to him. The queen gives him to her as he started to examine her. He sighed in relief. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart, her heart nor anyone's is not very easy to change. The head can be persuaded though."

The king nodded, "Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove her memories about magic, for it to be safe….But don't worry so, I'll leave her memories of the adventures they had. Though, there won't be magic in that memory."

The troll pulls out a glowing blue energy from Amy, The memories of her and her sister, started to change into them outside the snow. Them playing together outdoors in the winter breeze, both of them with winter gear instead of night gowns. He pushed them pack in her head gently, as her memories changed into something, with no magic at all.

"She will be fine, I promise."

"B-But, she won't remember I have powers?" The young wolf said worried, and sadly. The king patted her back in comfort, "It for the best." He said; the old troll looked at her with desperate eyes. "Listen to me, Alicia. Your power will only grow," He said as he created a moving image of the wolf's adult form in northern lights. "There is beauty and grace in your magic. But also grave danger. You must learn how to control it." He said seriously. In the Northern Lights display, the sharp, pointy ice spikes started to form into monstrous figures to panic and attack the adult-form silhouette of Alicia.

"Fear will be your enemy."

The wolf gasped in horror and buries and cries in her father's chest. The king wrapped his arms around her, protectively. "No, I'm sure of it that'll she will learn to control it. We'll be protecting her." He said, but lowered his head in despair.

"Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone…. Including her sibling, Amy."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Amy looked sad that day, as she looked at the other side of the room. She imagined Alicia's furniture still there as her imagination fades away. Amy's frown thickened, as she was confused.

* * *

_**Short, maybe. But nonetheless, I'm sorry for my bad writing skills. Also for my bad describing, but I know some of you out there will surely love this story. This is a prologue, and I again thank "Aliciathewolf45" for allowing me to use her OC for a tiny bit while. And to "werewolflover99", from your review at "A Christmas Vacation".**_ _**You're glad to know I finally know where to use your OC's. **_

_**This is a very EARLY Valentine's day special, but eh? I don't wanna be late in updating again. R&R!**_


	2. Meeting Him

_**Six reviews already?! Wow! Thanks you guys! Now, I give you all a cookie! *Throws cookies* Anyways, thanks for your awesome reviews! I again, do not own SEGA! Alicia the Wolf belongs to "Aliciathewolf45". You should check her out, her stories are awesome!**_

_**Aliciathewolf45: Thanks you so much! I'm glad to hear you like it!**_

_**Lord Kevin: Is that so? Well, I'm very sorry. Though I thank for the review, but I actually wrote the summary on my cellphone. So I took a hard time to type it, and I was very sleepy that time. But I'm still a beginner so I thank for the advice? XD**_

_**Fairlyoddme: I used Alicia because she was my closest author, and bestfriend in . That's why I asked her to let me borrow her a bit. And thanks for the compliment! And BTW, I'm not a MAN. I'm a woman. XD And yep, that's how phones are. To ANNOY you. XD**_

_**Savvy0417: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! And yes, spoilers…How I hate them, but I'm glad to see you loved it. **_

_**Yep, glad to see the reviews meh peeps! Now keep going, this is a special one for you. Again, spoilers, hate them, don't love them. Keep going!**_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 2**

There was a gentle snow fall, little Amy hopped up to the window. She lightened up as she saw the snow falling gracefully on the white, ice-covered ground. She started to rush into the hall, she was now infront of her sister's doorway. She knocks on the door and called her name. "Alicia?" she said and sang.

"_Do you want to build a snow man?"  
"Come on lets go and play!"  
"I don't see you anymore, come out the door."_

"_It's like you've gone away…."_

"_We used to be best buddies. And now…We're not."  
"I wish you would tell me why!"  
"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

She said through the keyhole of the door, she frowned as she heard her sister said from the other side of the door. "Go away, Amy." She replied, Amy sighed "Okay…Bye." She said and walked off. On the other side of the door, Alicia looks out her window. She smiles at the sight, longingly hoping to be free again. She gasps in shock as she started to freeze the windowsill. She ran to her father, the king looked at her and grabbed something from his dresser.

"The gloves will help." He said as he pats her gloved hand. "See, you're good." He said smiling as he continued, "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Alicia joined in.

"Don't let it show." They both said as she ran back to her room.

A few years later, young Amelia was now 9 years old. She ran through the old halls and stopped at her sister's door again. She knocks and sings.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"  
"Or ride our bike around the halls?"  
"I think some company is overdued."_

"_I started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

"Hang in there, Joan." She says and giggles a bit.

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms."_

"_Just watching the hours tick by!"_

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." She says as her jade orbs follow the pendulum swinging. With her feet following the rhythm. Meanwhile with Alicia, the brown wolf was now 12 years old. She started to pace around and panic, she looks back at the frozen wall she made behind her.

"It's getting stronger! I'm really scared!" She says, panicked. Her father shook his head, "Only getting worried, makes it worse." He says calmly as he threw his arms about to hug her. Alicia interrupted him, and shouted in concern. She moved backwards, avoiding them and tucking her arms in her chest.

"No! Please, don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!" She says. The king looked at her sadly, the two parents looked at each other with alarmed sadness and concern.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Amelia Rosette, now a young beautiful teenager. She slides through the halls, ignoring her sister's room. She bursts into her parent's room and ran up to hug them. She looks at them with slight tears, "See you in two weeks." The now-teenager Amy Says to them. The two parents nod at her as they approach the brown wolf.

Alicia curtsies and bows without touching them, and looks at them. "Are you sure you have to go?" She asks, the king puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be alright." He replies.

On the day they were about to leave, they bid goodbye and aboard their ship. In the heavy storm, the tragic moment happened. Their parents, the king and queen. Got lost in the waves, dead. Outside the castle, they were all in their mourning clothes. Everyone was there, except Alicia. Amy was infront of her father and mother's burial stones. She cries softly, as she lowered her head in sadness.

In the empty hallways, the matured-sakura hedgehog walked slowly to approach Alicia's room. She gets ready to knock and sighs. She knocks and looked at the door, pretending to face her.

"_Alicia, please. I know you're in there."  
"People have been asking where you've been."  
"They say I have courage."  
"And I'm trying to."_

"_Please let me in."_

She turns around for her back to face the door and slides down to sit. She tilts her head in sadness and continues to sing.

"_We only have each other."  
"It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?"_

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

She rasps and started to sob with her arms around her legs and her head lowered down. With Alicia, she looked behind the door, in the same position as Amy. She looked around her room, as the ice started to form frightening ice spikes again as they filled the room.

* * *

It was 3 years later. The gates were closed as usual, as a new dawn rises over the fjords. "Welcome to Arendelle!" The dock master said, as he held the scroll. Welcoming the people for a special celebration. Under beneath a small store, there was that Sami Ice harvester with his pet reindeer. You've guessed it, it was that black hedgehog, all grown up to the age of 21.

Sven hops excitedly and nuzzles the hedgehogs chest. "What is it now, Sven?" he asks. Shadow, makes a goofy sound. Acting as his pet was trying to respond. "Give me a snack!" He says goofily, he pulls out a carrot, making the deer jump in joy as he tried to reach it.

"What's the magic word? Please?" He said laughing as the reindeer was able to grab the carrot and started to eat it. "Hey! Hey! Shareeee!" he pouted as he ate half of the carrot.

Inside the huge palace, in the pink hedgehog's room, she snored softly as she drooled a bit. Outside her bedroom a servant was outside waiting for the 18-year old princess. "Princess Amy?"

"Huh? Ugh..Yeah?" She bolts up as her eyelids we still closed as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. She can hear through the door his reply, "Sorry to wake you ma'am but—"

"No you didn't! I was up for hours!" She lied as she started to fall back to sleep while sitting up. Her head started to drop, startling her awake. "Who is it?" She asks.

"Still me ma'am!" He replies, "Time to get up!" Amy wonders slightly as she stretched her arms again, "Ummm..Ready for what?" She said, "You sister's coronation, your highness."

"My sister's….Coronation." She mutters as she opens her eyes staring at her dress as she jumps a bit to realize, "It's coronation day!" She says as she starts to get ready as she got off her bed. Her quills we're held in a braided bun, with her dress on a black corset and a pink-glittery gown. She wears her pink high-heeled slippers and rushed past the servant.

She couldn't help but started to sing, as she watched her other maids and butler pull open the curtains and open the doors.

"_The window is open, so's that door!"  
"I didn't know they did that anymore!"  
"Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates…?"_

_"For years I have roamed these empty halls."_  
_"Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_  
_"Finally they're opening up the gates!"_

She shakes the hand of the armored suit as display, she accidentally breaks the arm piece and puts it behind it to try to hide the evidence.

"_There'll be real, actual people."  
"It will be totally strange!"  
"But, wow!? Am I so ready for this change?!"_

"_Cause for the first time in forever…!"_

"_There'll be music, there'll be light…!"  
"Cuz' for the first time in forever…!"_

_"I'll be dancing through the night!"_

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,"_

_"But I'm somewhere in that zone"_  
_"Cause for the first time in forever"_  
_"I won't be alone"_

_"Tonight imagine me gown and all"_

_"Fetchingly draped against the wall"__  
__"The picture of sophisticated grace"_

_"Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there"__  
__"A beautiful stranger, tall and fair"__  
__"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face"_

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening,"__  
__"Which is totally bizarre"__  
__"Nothing like the life I've lead so far"_

_"For the first time in forever"__  
__"There'll be magic, there'll be fun"__  
__"For the first time in forever"__  
__"I could be noticed by someone"_

_"And I know it is totally crazy"__  
__"To dream I'd find romance"__  
__"But for the first time in forever"__  
__"At least I've got a chance"_

In the library, the about-to-be coronate queen was nervous. She trembled in fear, she looks out the window as she watches the coronation guests arrive. She looks at the picture of her father.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see."  
"Be the good girl you always have to be."  
"Conceal, don't feel."_

She took off her gloves as she took a candle stick and an ornament as a scepter and an orb.

_"Put on a show."  
"Make one wrong move. And everyone-"_

"_Will know…."_

Amy and Alicia both started to sing, cutting lines.

"_But it's only for today…"_

"_It's only for today!"_

"_It's agony to wait…."_

"_It's agony to wait!"_

"_Tell the guard to open up the gate….—"_

"_The GATE!"_

The two started to really sing, Amy sang in excitement while Alicia sang nervously.

"_Cuz' for the first time in forever!" "Don't let them in. Don't let them see."  
"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" "Be the good girl you always have to be."  
"A chance to leave my sister's world." "Conceal. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." _

_"A chance to find true love!" _

"_And it all ends tomorrow, so it had to be today!"_

"_Cuz' for the first time in forever!"  
"For the first time in forever!"_

"_Nothing's in my way!—"_

The young poor-princess accidentally slammed into a breast of the horse, she falls back and lands and a small wooden boat. It started to tip of the dock, as she started heading overboard. The horse then slams his hoof on the other end and to steady it.

"Hey!" She yells, as her jade eyes got lost by looking at a blue hedgehog riding on the white horse. "I'm sorry are you hurt?" He asks as he lend his hand.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay!" Amy replies nervously, laughing.

She looks at him dreamily as she asked to herself, 'Who is this young man?'

* * *

_**You're all very, very, very lucky. My fingers hurt, curse the uncomfortable keyboard! Well, hope you love this story. And yep, Sonic is playing the role as Hans. What? You want it to be Dr. Eggman? Yeesh… No way! XD Well, R&R!**_


	3. The Party

_**Two stories in one day?! Yeesh meh peeps! You are all very lucky to have me here! Okay, enough chit-chat. I again, blah-blah don't own any related characters except my OC in chapter one. Alicia belongs to "Aliciathewolf45". The story again belongs to Disney. Blah-blah.**_

_**Shadamy FanGirl: Awwww….Thank you! You better not spoil it! XD I appreciate the review! Thank you! Have a cookie! *Throws cookie***_

_**R&R and hope you enjoy this story!**_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 3**

The blue hedgehog looked at her in concern, "Are you sure?" He asked. He hops down his horse, he steps on the boat. "I'm very fine, actually!" She replies. "Oh thank goodness." He offers his hand again and their eyes met, such chemistry. He started to help her up to her feet. He bowed,

"Prince Sonic of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Amelia Rosette of Arendelle." She says and bows aswell. Sonic eyes widened

"Princess?"

"My lady!" he said as he dropped to his knees, head bowed down. The horse started to bow down aswell, curling his hoof and not noticing the boat tips again. The blue hedgehog then tumbles on pink one. Awkward. "Hi…..Again." She says smiling, embarrassed. The horse then realizes and slammed his hoof again to the boat.

Amy and Sonic then tumbles the other way. Making the sakura-pink hedgehog on top of him. "Oh boy." He said a bit embarrassed, but a bit cockily. "This is awkward, no! Not that you're awkward. But just because we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous.—" She realizes what she just said, "Wait, what?"

Sonic quickly gets up to his feet without harming her and helps her up aswell. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my…horse….and for the moment after." He said bowing apologetically. "No, no-no! I'm not THAT princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Alicia, that would be—Yeesh! 'Cuz you know…-"

She stopped her sentence as she bumped into the horse again, but slightly. She pats it and smiles, "Hello." She then gets out of the way and continues. "But-lucky you, it's-it's just me." She said smiling, finishing her last sentence.

Sonic looked at her amused, "Just…you?"

She smiled back at him, the bells of the castle started to ring. She shook her head off of dreamland, and noticed the coronation was about to start. "….The bells, the coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to…I better go." She started to hurry off, she stops and gives her blue hedgehog a slight wave. Yes, HER hedgehog.

"Bye!" She says and runs off, Sonic waves back with his horse again taking his foot off the boat to wave back aswell.

"Oh no."

**SPLASH!**

The boat fell down, along with Sonic on it. The boat landed upside down on the water, the blue hedgehog raises it up for him then gasps for air. He gives his horse a slight glare.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

They were all at the church. Queens, kings, princess', princes were all invited to this special ceremony. Infront of all of them was Princess-err…Queen Alicia was standing at the altar. The pink-rosy hedgehog stands off to one side, as she peeks out to the audience. Sonic waves at her, as she waved back.

The crown was finally placed on the brown wolf's head. The scepter and orb was revealed on top of the pillow. She slowly reaches for them and hesitates but interrupted by the bishop. "Your Majesty, the gloves." He said gesturing her gloves.

Alicia looked at him and hesitates again, and slowly removed the gloves and places them on the pillow. She grabs the orb and scepter as she cowered in fear. She then turns to the crowd as the bishop start to say words in Old Norse version.

Alicia couldn't take it, and noticed the scepter and orb started to freeze from below her palms.

"Queen Alicia of Arendelle." He said as the crowd followed him.

In a nick of time, she quickly placed the scepter and orb onto the people and slips on her gloves. As they all didn't notice the ice, they cheered.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

It was the grand ball time. Everyone was enjoying themselves on the dancefloor. Soft calming music filled the room as everyone laughed, cheered, and eat. Then the trumpets started to make their noise taking all the people's attention. Grand Spencer, a grey, blue, red, silver, gold, and orange 23 year old gorilla as he held a scroll and started to announce.

"Queen Alicia of Arendelle."

Alicia enters the room, poised and looking surprisingly content as she stepped on stage.

"Princess Amy of Arendelle!"

Amy runs into the room, waves awkwardly and giggles lightly. She steps on stage, as Spencer ushered her over to stand right next to Alicia. "Here? Are you sure?" She asks, embarrassed and shy. Spencer ended the announcement and left the two royalties.

Amy looks at Alicia as they both awkwardly peek at each other. "…Hi." Alicia greets her, Amy looked at her shyly and pretends to think if she was talking to her "Hi me?" She says, the brown wolf nodded smiling. "Oh. Um. Hi." Amy replies looking away, slightly blushing.

"You look beautiful." Alicia complimented her smiling a bit.

"Thank you. You look more beautifuller. I mean- not fuller! You don't' look fuller I mean't! But more beautiful." She replies, flustered and embarrassed. Alicia grins at her and thanks her. They both look at the party, "So this is what a party looks like?" The brown wolf said observing, "It's warmer than I thought." Amy chuckles.

"And…what is that amazing smell?" Alicia asks as they both closed their eyes and inhale the sweet scent.

"Chocolate…" They both said as their eyes both pop open and laughs.

The new queen looks out at the party, not noticing that Amy was staring at her. She want to ask her so many things, but one remained in her mind. Why did she shut her out? Then she snaps back to reality as Spencer interrupts.

"Your Majesty, The Duke of "Weaseltown"." He said and slightly mocked. "Weselton! The Duke of Weselton…!" He said as he aimed a death glare at him as the gorilla stiffed a laugh.

"Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you first dance as queen." The duke does a funny flitter on his feet, he made a hitch-kick and a deep bow. As he holds out his hand, had down, his toupee dips forward. Amy giggles, Alicia looked at her sister weirdly and smiled and stifles a giggle herself.

Alicia looked back at the Duke, "Thank you…only I don't dance."

The duke was offended, "Oh…?"

Alicia smiles and gestures Amy, "But my sister does." She points out, oh that wasn't very funny.

"Wait, what?" Amy said looking at her as the duke pulled her hand, "Lucky you…." He smirked. "Oh, I don't think—" The duke yanked her away before she can protest. "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." He said mischievously. Amy looks back at her sister which laughed a bit, "Sorry…" she says.

On the dancefloor, the duke started to showboats, but he was absolutely awful! Amy stiffs a laugh but doesn't show it. That would be rude. But she dances and tries to make the best of it. "Like an agile peacock… CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!" He said as he didn't realized he step on her foot. Amy winced a bit, "Owww… Ow." She whispered. He started to ask her a very, unanswerable question.

"Speaking of by the way, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them down a long time ago? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He asks, suspiciously. Amy's face sadden, and replied. "No…."

"Oh? All right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." He said and dips the young-poor-sakura princess as Amy hardly saw her sister peeking through the crowd and hardly holding in her laughter. Anna glares and shoots her and made a funny help-me looks. The duke seriously had his groove on now as he started to act like a chicken, "Like a chicken….With the face of a monkey…I fly!" He says as Amy knew this was going to be a rough night.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

After all that HORIBBLE dancing. Everyone started to dance slowly, the duke heading Amy to the stage. Amy limps back at her sister. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." He says and winks at her. He scrambles off somewhere else, leaving the two royalties alone again. There was a moment of silence until Alicia decided to break it.

"Well, he was sprightly."

Amy rubbed her sore foot, all that dancing made her poofed and tired. "Especially for a man in heels."

"Are you okay?" she laughs a bit, Amy smiles at her as she stopped rubbing her sore feet. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Alicia looks at her sincerely. "Me too."

But then she realizes where was this going, she saddened, she stiffens and looks away."But it can't."

"Why not? If—"

"It just can't….!" She said shouting a little. Amy's smile drops. She tried not to get emotional. But all she wanted was for her and her sister to be best buddies again. "Excuse me for a minute." She says and gets lost in the crowd. She walked away, that conversation ended so fast, so quick. Alicia sighs and watched her go, saddened.

Moving through the crowd, Amy accidentally get bumped by a bowing man's butt. She gasps and falls, she closed her eyes and looked up to see her blue hedgehog once again. That smile…How it warmed her heart. "Glad I caught you, huh?" He said as he chuckled. He placed his drink on a passing tray. He lifts her up slowly and started to lead her in for a romantic dance.

After the dance, they both started to hang out, somewhere in room. "I often had the whole parlor to myself and slide… Oops! Sorry." She apologized as she hit him in the face as he just laughs in reply.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

They we're both now walking through the rose garden, his eyes widen to see a white streak on her hair. "What's this?" He asked pointing to white streak of hair. Amy shrugged, "I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." She said chuckling, as Sonic smiled sincerely "I like it." Amy then smiles in return as they started to walk up to the balcony.

"Yeah the whole thing! You got it." She laughs. "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. There of them pretended I was invisible. Literally…For two years." He replies with a low chuckle.

"That's horrible." She replies sadly to his answer. Sonic Closed his eyes and shook his head, "That's what brother's do…-"

"And sisters…Alicia and I were very closed when were little. But then, one day she shut me out, and I never knew why."

Sonic leans in and takes her hands, "I would never shut you out." He says lovingly. Amy looked at him as their eyes met. She inhales deeply, "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" She asks

"I love crazy." He laughs and replies.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face,"  
"And then suddenly I bump into you."  
_

Hans smiled at her and said "I was just thinking of the same thing, because like…"

"_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place."  
"And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."_

"_But with you-"_

_"But with you, I found my place."_  
_"I see your face."_

_"And it's like nothing I've ever known before._

They both ran to the neighboring balcony and enter a door. Then they both come out of the castle towers.

"_Love is an open door!"  
"Love is an open door! Love is an open door,"_

"_With you!"  
"With you!"  
"With you!"  
"With you!"_

"_Love is an open door…."_

They both hop up on the castle roof and both awed at the sight of the night-blue sky as a shooting star ran by. " I mean it's crazy." He said, "What?" Amy asked. "We finish eat other's-"

"Sandwhiches!"

"That's what I was going to say!" He exclaimed. As they slid back down of the roof, out of sight. They both appeared strutting on a bridge ledge.

"_I've never met someone-"  
"Who thinks so much like me."_

"_Jinx…..Jinx again!"_

"_Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."_

_"You-"_  
_"And I-"_  
_"Were-"_  
_"Just"_

_"Meant to be."_

They both started to dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

"_Say goodbye-"  
"Say goodbye-"_

_"To the pain of the past."_

"_We don't have to feel it anymore!  
"Love is an open-"_

"_Door! Love is an open door!"_

"_Life can be so much more-"_

"_With you!"  
"With you!"  
"With you!"  
"With you!"_

"_Love is an open…."_

"_Door…"  
"Door….!"_

They we're both near a waterfall, Amy used her hands to frame the moon while Sonic puts his hands under. Together forming a heart around it.

"May I say something crazy…? Will you marry me?" he asks.

Amy gasps in joy, "Can I say something even crazier?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**I'd knew you'd love it! Thank you, thank you. Just kidding, anyways. Thanks again for your lucky, lucky, reviews. More cookies! *Throws them*And also, to "Werewolflover99". I hope you are happy that I put your OC a little while here. At least they're going to be in this story! The other one of your OC's will appear soon. ;)**_

_**R&R and Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's early but…Eh? Take that compliment! XD**_


	4. The Ice Apocalypse

_**I just uploaded this story the day before yesterday, and in a nick of time….A BUNCH OF REVIEWS! Thanks supeeeeerrrrr much! It may be my first time being here on , but it's an honor to have so many people to adore this story. This makes me tingle! And I wish you will love this new story. Anyways, I do not own ANYBODY! Alicia belongs to "aliciathewolf45" and that annoying blue bastard and his friendly gang belong to SEGAAA!**_

_**Thank you! Thank you! XD Now enjoy the story. **_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 4**

Amy and Sonic past through the crowd, as they tried to approach the queen. "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Alicia!" She shouted, Alicia turns to her sister. Amy realized and then curtsied awkwardly. "I mean….Queen….Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Sonic bowed in respect, "Your majesty." Alicia gives a polite and reserved curtsey. "We would like—" Amy stopped because of excitement and let her "fiancé" explain. "—Your blessing—" Sonic got cut off on purpose.

"-of—" Amy continued.

"-our marriage!" They both said in unison. Alicia's eyes widen in shock and confusement. "Marriage?" she asked to make sure. "Yes!" Amy said gladly, "I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then—Wait, would we live here?" She stopped as she asked her fiancé.

"Absolutely!" Sonic replied, "Amy—" Alicia tried to interrupt. "Oh, we can invite all your twelve brothers to stay with us—"

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Alicia gasped and gestured her hands in meaning a "NO". "Ofcourse we have the room. I don't know. Some of the, must—"

"Wait! Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. And importantly, no one is getting married." Alicia finally was able to interrupt. She didn't show any emotion as she saw Amy's shock and saddened face. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you please? Alone?" Alicia asks calmly with concern, Amy looks at the blue hedgehog's desperate face. She went over to him and hooks arms with him, "No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say it to both of us." She said with courage. Alicia sighed softly, "Fine then. You can't marry a man you just met." She replies.

"You can if it's true love." Amy barked.

"And what do you know about true love, Amy?" Alicia asks as she held her tears. It was too much, they're close enough to fight. "More than you. All you do is shut people out." She replies back, Alicia's mind was focusing on that word. 'Shut people out', that horrifying word rang so many bells in her brain.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you excuse me." She said.

"You're majesty, if I may ease your—" Sonic tried to reason with her as Alicia's face was flustered, "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." She replies sternly at him as she walked past the Royal Handler, "The party is over, close the gates." She ordered, Amy's eyes widen at that order, is she serious?

"What? Elsa! No, no. Wait!" Anna grabs her hand as she pulls off her glove. Alicia gasps and spins around and reaches for the glove in panic. "Give me my glove!" Alicia shouted at her, as Amy holds the glove away from her. Amy looked at her with desperate eyes, "Please, Alicia. Please. I can't live like this anymore." She cried out.

Alicia looked at her as she fought her tears, "…Then leave." She said as she saw her sister's hurt face. That was too much wasn't it? She couldn't hold it in any longer she turned around and walked away.

Amy shouted at her heartbroken, "….What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled, making the party go silent as they all watch the two royal sisters argue. Alicia notices this, "Enough, Amy."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!"

Ice started to shoot from the brown wolf's hand, spikes of ice covered around her like a barrier. She gasped at what she has done as she looked at the crowd. The guests cried out in shock they backed away quickly, they were all frightened….Including Amy.

"A-Alicia?" She asked as she tried not to stutter. That name, made Alicia ran out of the room. The young queen ran outside, into the courtyard as everyone outside cheered. She looked worriedly at a man who announced, "There she is! You're Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Alicia….Come drink with us." He must be drunk, as the brown wolf ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

"Queen Alicia…." A man said bowing. As she ran away, "You majesty? Are you alright?" A woman asked carrying a baby. Alicia backs away, she knocks into the fountain from behind and accidentally grabbing it ledge. The water from the fountain turns into ice as it freezes from her touch.

Gasps of fear and shock sweep over the crowd as the duke and thugs came out from the door.

"There she is! Stop her!" The duke said, "Please! Just stay away from me! Stay away!" Alicia said as magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice.

"Monster…. Monster!"

The crowd started to panic, and then a snowstorm started to form. Alicia flees away as Amy runs out of the palace doors, carrying her glove. "Alicia!" Amy screams as Sonic follows closely behind her.

Alicia runs out of the gates and down the water's edge as the shoreline begins to freeze under her feet. Amy begins to call her from the gates. "Alicia! Wait, please!" Alicia glances back at her younger sister, but turns away quickly. She tentatively steps out of the fjord and freezes instantly. She breaks into a run as the water freezes with each step.

"Alicia, stop!" Amy shouted as she rushed out onto the fjord ice, she slips and falls over. "Amy!" Sonic called out as he rushed over to her side. You can see that Alicia reaches far shore. She doesn't look back, she started to scramble into the mountains. "No…" Amy said in defeat, as Sonic looked shocked. "Look….The fjord."

The ice started to spread out until it's entirely frozen, the ships locking onto place and made their way into the kingdom. In the castle courtyard, the couple made their way through the panicked crowd.

"Snow? It's…..snow….in July." A man said confused and shocked.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked, of course she was NOT! "No." his fiancé replied, still in shock. "Did you know?" He asked her again, "No." She answered again. Nearby them, the annoying duke flutters about in fright. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He barked, "You have to go after her!" He ordered as his thugs, but interrupted by the young-princess.

"Wait, no!"

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" He asked, shouting and hiding behind his thugs. "No! No, I'm completely ordinary." She replies with her hands raised up, Sonic went up to join her. "That's right, she is….in the best way." He said with courage.

"And my sister is not a monster!"

"She nearly killed me!" The duke said in fear.

"You slipped on ice." The prince rolled his eyes, reasoning.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident. She was scared, she didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this…Tonight was my fault, I pushed her. So I'm the one to go after her." Amy sighed deeply, "Yes. Fine. Do." The duke replied, as Sonic's eyes widened. "What?" He asked a bit too loud.

"Bring me my horse, please." Amy ordered the Royal Handler. "No, Amy. It's too dangerous." Sonic said, warning her. "Alicia's not dangerous, I'll bring her back. And I'll make this right." She replied at him, then the Royal Handler brings her her horse and cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Sonic said, about to hop on but his fiancé stopped him. "No, you must stay here. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." She replies as he saw desperation in her eyes and nods.

"On my honor…"

She smiles at him as she threw the cloak on her and hops on her horse. "I leave Prince Sonic in charge!" she shouts and starts to leave until Sonic stops her. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." He said it in concern. The young princess looked at him trustfully, "I trust her, and she's my sister. She would never hurt me." She replied.

The reins snapped and she rode out of the kingdom as the blue prince watched her.

* * *

Above the white snow-line, the beautiful brown queen made her way to the peak. Alicia sighed and inhales, she stops and begins to sing.

"_The snow glows white, on the mountain tonight."  
"Not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation."  
"And it looks like, I'm the queen."_

_"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside."  
"Couldn't keep it in,"  
"Heaven knows I tried."_

_"Don't let them in, don't let see."_  
_"Be the good girl you always have to be."_  
_"Conceal, don't feel."_

_"Don't let them know…"_  
_"Well now they know."_

Alicia takes off her last glove and throws it into the cool-winter air.

"_Let it go…. Let it go."  
"Can't hold it back anymore,"  
"Let it go."_

"_Let it go, turn away-"  
"And slam the door."  
"And I don't care what they're going to say."_

"_Let the storm rage on."_

"_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

She sings as she took the clips from her cape and let it fly into the cold-wind.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small."  
"And the fears that once controlled me,"  
"Can't get to me at all….!"_

"_It's time to see, what I can do…"  
"To test the limits and break through!"  
"No right…No wrong."_

"_No rules for me…I'M FREE!"_

"_Let it go! Let it go!"  
"I am one with the wind and sky."  
"Let it go! Let it go!"_

"_You'll never see me cry!"  
"Here I stand! And here I'll stay!"_

"_Let the storm rage on!"_

Alicia slams her foot down on the snowy white floor; she starts to form a giant snowflake. In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, build walls, archways, a glistening chandelier and an intricate that leaves the sky visible.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground."  
"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around."  
"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast-"_

"_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_

"_Let it go! Let it go!"  
"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"  
"Let it go! Let it go!"_

_"The perfect girl is gone."_  
_"Here I stand in the light of day!"_  
_"Let the storm rage on!"_

_"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

She turns and slams her ice palace door, smiling.

* * *

_**Oh wow, yay! Next part is Amy bout' to meet Shaddie! Yay, lets rejoice by having a cookie party! *Throws delicious, mouthwatering, sweet, yummy, unimaginable cookies***_

_**Anyways, I hope you love this story! Including you "Aliciathewolf45". Your own OC gets to have her special music number! Yay…. XD Now, keep reviewing! More reviews, the more suspense you'll get! R&R! **__  
_


	5. A Black Hedgehog

_**Should we celebrate? Yes we should! You are all very, very, very lucky! Like what I said in the last chapter, Amy will be meeting Shaddie here. You should check the wikia of "Frozen". You'll find the details that Shaddie acts like "Kristieee" here a bit. All of you SONIC fans there, deeply sorry that I used Sonic as Hans. I didn't know what to use! XD**_

_**Okay, again. Blah-blah, me do not own SEGA's creation. I wish I had. Based on the movie "Frozen" by Disney. That was my last call! Okay, keep going!**_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

_**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 5**_

It was very cold. Cold enough to turn you into ice. The poor young princess rode her freezing horse, she started to shiver. "Alicia! It's m-me, Amy….your sister w-who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! It's all my f-f-f-f-f-fa-fault." She cried out and headed off deeper into the frozen forest.

The duet struggled through the woods; Amy's heart skipped a beat after she heard a wolf's howl. "Of course none of this would have happen if she hadn't told me her secret." She said and gasped as a branch from the trees snapped and startled the horse. She flew off and landed in a pile and sees her ride running away.

"Oh no. no. no. no. Come back. No. no. no…!"

The pink-sakura hedgehog grabs on a branch to pull herself up, epically failing as the tree's other branch breaks and releases more snow onto her as she groans in frustration.

The Northern Lights displayed beautiful sceneries as it was close to the sun setting down. Close enough to get that warm air and fall past asleep. Meanwhile for a certain hedgehog, she struggles to reach the top of the hill. "Snow…it HAD to be snow. Why couldn't she have t-tropical powers and fill the fjord with warm sand and-"

She stops and stares smoke coming from the distance. She smiles in relief, "FIRE! WHOA!" she exclaims and runs towards downhill. Instead of running, she tumbled past through the hill to create herself inside an enormous snowball. "Cold, cold. Cold. Cold. Cold." She said, shivering.

She got out of the "prison" ball and read the sign displayed on the door. "Wandering Vector's Trading Post." She read outloud as a pile of snow fell from another smaller sign as Amy smiles happily. "Ooh! And Sauna…!"

The young flower stepped inside carefully, she gasps as the door bumped her from the back and setting her off into the middle of the shop. She frowns a bit to see a bunch of summer supplies.

"Yoo hoo…"

Amy turned around to see a green-lively crocodile sitting low behind the counter, "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" He suggested happily, Amy tries to smile. "Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?" She said weirdly as the creature frowned in disappointment.

"That would be in our winter department." He replied, pointing.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" She asked as she tossed the boots and clothes onto the counter. "Only one enough to be out in this crazy storm is you, dear?" He replied, as the front door suddenly bashes open to reveal a black-crimson hedgehog covered in snow.

Vector groaned, "You and this fellow…Big summer blow out." He said, a bit nonchalantly.

The disappointed hedgehog walked up right to them, "Carrots." He said in her face. Amy raises an eyebrow, "Huh?" she asked. "Behind you." Amy realized and then moved out of the way, "Oh-um. Sorry, excuse me." She replied. He gets a bunch of carrots underneath and places them on the counter and moves through the place gathering more supplies.

"A real howler in July huh? Where ever could it be from?" He said, asking the black hedgehog.

"The North Mountain." He replies sternly. Amy gasps slightly, "The North Mountain…." She says to herself. "That'll be forty." The crocodile said. Shadow's eyes widened, "No. Ten." He replied at him. The crocodile made a face between a smirk and a frown, "Oh my, that's no good. See these are for winter stock, where supply and demand has a big problem." He replied.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He spat at him.

He pointed through the window where they both can see a sled along with ice blocks covered in snow.

"Ooooh. That's a really rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…-" The flower was now able to speak, but saw the gruesome look as the other hedgehog shot her a glare. "Ahem…That's unfortunate." She said, changing her sentence.

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family." He said as the two looked through the window seeing a naked family inside a steaming sauna. "Hoo, hoo!" The family said inside, But that didn't change Shadow's mind. "I've only got ten. Help me out." He demanded, Amy started to interrupt their conversation.

"Ummm, just tell me one thing. Up there at North Mountain, did it seem magical?"

Shadow's pulls off his scarf, and replies back firmly. "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." The crocodile started to stand up, showing his seven foot stature. "What did you just call me?"

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Vector stomps out the door, carrying a certain black hedgehog. "Okay! Okay! I'm- Ow! Whoaaa!" He said struggling, as the "Crook" throws him into a pile of snow. "Bye-bye." He said mockingly and shuts the door and went back inside. Sven, his reindeer nudges him happily, Shadow sighed deeply "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." He replies as the animal huffs in his face. The hedgehog turns around, to find a dilapidated barn. "But I did found a place to sleep. And it's free." He mocked a bit as reindeer groans.

Inside, Amy watches as Vector squeezes himself inside the counter and sits back down lowly. "I'm sorry about all this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll all have good feelings. Just the outfits nd boots, yah?" he asked, Amy smiled then frowned as she looked between the supplies and the door.

Shadow, now unfrozen, started to relax in a small bay of hay. He started to play his lute and sing along with Sven.

(A.N. Don't laugh, I dare you don't l-laugh…Pfffffttttt….I-I know that Shaddie is a bit OOC here. B-but you g-get the p-p-p-point-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)

"_Reindeers are better than people."  
"Sven, don't you think that's true?"  
"Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you or cheat you."  
"Every one of em's bad, except you."_

"Oh thanks buddy." Shadow laughed as he pretend that Sven tried to compliment him.

"_But people smell better than reindeers."  
"Sven, don't you think I'm right?"  
"That's once again true."  
"For all except you."  
_

"You got me. Let's call it a night." The black hedgehog teased again.

"_Good-Night."  
"Don't let the frost bite…..bite."_

Shadow was almost fast asleep, but stood up as the door opened. It revealed the beautiful young-pink hedgehog, "Nice duet." She complimented them, he sighed in relief. "Oh it's just you. What do you want?" He asked, "I want you to take me up to the North Mountain." She replied, as he laid back down. "I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that." She said confidently.

A sack of supplies hit the stomach of the black hedgehog, he sits up and looks inside the bag.

"Take me up to the North Mountain….Please." She asks, he eyes her. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." She said, again. He started to think about it and considers, "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven" He replies as he pulls his beanie over his eyes.

"UGH!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to- We leave now, right now." She demands as she catches herself and marches off as she hides outside, waiting for them anxiously. Annoyed, the black hedgehog offers his reindeer a carrot, taking a bite as the two contemplating.

* * *

_**Short, don't ask. I've got a bunch of annoying work soooo…..Atleast you were able to see how they met! Yayyyyy. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! Especially for you RANDOM ANONYMOUS PEOPLE!**_

_**ShadamyGal35: I'm so glad you loved it! I'm even happier you support Shadamy now! Yay! Have a cookie! *Gives cookie***_

_**AngelShotgun217: Thank you very much! *Gives cookie***_

_**AmazingDrakula89: Weird name….THAT MAKES IT COOLER! I'm so glad you loved it! *Gives cookie***_

**Thank you for your AMAZING comments! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! R&R!**


	6. Charmy the Snow-Bee

_**This is a very short or LONG chapter. Depends actually, I'm sorry I took so long to update yesterday. Blame my internet, not me. Anywho, hope you love this story. And I thank all the ones who reviewed:**_

_**Aliciathewolf45  
Lord Kevin  
Fairlyoddme  
Shadamy Fangirl  
Savvy0417  
AmazingDrakula89  
ShadowsGal35  
Angelshotgun217**_

_**And to all the random anonymous people who are also reading this. Here's a transparent cookie! *Gives cookie* Okie, let's move on to the story!**_

* * *

_**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 5**_

Sven, Shadow and Amy races, top speed up a narrow cliff. The black-crimson hedgehog starts to man the reins as the sled skids precariously. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" He shouted, mocking her. "I like fast!" The flower replied at him, fearlessly putting her feet up the dashboard and puts her arms behind her head. Shadow becomes cautious about this and lowers her feet. "Woah, woah! Get your feet down! This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He asked a bit oddly.

He spits on the dash to clean it as some of the saliva flew on to Amy's face. This made the rosy-pink hedgehog grossed out, "Ewww….No, I was raised in a castle." She spat back. Shadow shrugged as she watched her wipe the spit off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"Well, it was my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage—"

"Wait, you mean got engaged to some you just met?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove—"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" He shouted, still shocked at her backstory. That was likely unusual.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." She replied back, not actually paying attention to his shocked face. But that disn't stop the 'Weird' conversation. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" He warned, as the princess eyes him up and down and then started to slide off away from him.

"Yes, they did…..But Sonic is not a stranger." She said courageously.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" He mocked, making sure.

"Um…..Of the Southern Isles?" She replied, not sure about her answer.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy….!"

"Foot size…..?"

Amy looked at him weirdly, what did he just asked? "Foot size doesn't matter…!" She replied, laughing a little. "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" He said, a bit mockingly.

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it." He mocked once more, grossing her out.

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince." She said, raising he eyebrow nonchalantly. The black hedgehog shrugged, "All men do it." He laughed, "Eww…Well, it doesn't matter! It's true love…!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't seem like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?" She asked, raising her eyebrow again and laughing confidently. "No, but I have friends who are." He replied back, Amy stares at him. "You have friends who are love experts?"

…

"I'm not buying it….." She said, making a 'pffft' sound. Sven suddenly stops, his ears raises up, perked in alarm. "Stop talking." He said sternly, "No. no. no. I'd like to meet these—"

The black hedgehog clamps his hand over her mouth, "I mean it. Shhhhh." He shushes her. Shadow stands up and looks through the dark woods, he carried his lantern and spread its light reflecting…. Several eyes. The black hedgehog eyes widened "Go. Go Sven!" He shouted, as the reindeer started to take off. "What are they?" Amy asked.

"Wolves."

Flashes of white dart through the woods. Shadow hops into the back of the sled, grabs a torch and started to light it. "Wolves, what do we do!?" She said, shouting in fear. "I've got this, just….don't fall off or don't get eaten." He said sternly. "But I wanna help!" She whined, "NO." He replied back, shouting.

"Why not!?" She whined even more. "Because I don't trust your judgement." He answered back again.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She shouted, surprised.

A wolf started to jump to them, but luckily that Shadow kicked it off. "Who marries a man they just met!?"

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" She shouted ever so loudly, as she grabbed his lute and swings it right off of Shadow's head. He started to scream, as she then—

**BAM!**

She swings past the black-poor hedgehog as it knocks a wolf away. "Whoa…." He said, shocked. Just then Shadow is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, hesitating in fear. "Shallow!" She shouts. **(A.N. Please, don't ask. I couldn't think of anything that rhymes with "Shadow". But if I took off this part of her forgetting his name. That would make a spoiler. And you all know what I feel with spoilers.)** The poor hedgehog grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Shadow!" He said, embarrassed. Why would he forget his name when she remembered a name of a stranger she just met?! All of a sudden, a wolf jumps on the black-hedgehog's back as he screams.

Amy started to think rapidly. 'What should I do? What should I- AH!' She thought, as she took the torch and lights up the blanket. "Shadow! Duck!" She ordered as he ducked to make her throw the flaming blanket and they tumble off.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" He shouts, surprised at her action and disciplining her.

"But I didn't." She laughed as she helped him up aboard the sled. They both gasped as Sven cries out as they almost headed near a gorge. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" She shouted, holding the reins. But then Shadow interrupts her as she shoved a satchel in her arms then scoops her up. "You don't tell him what to do!"

"I do!"

The black hedgehog tossed the princess on top of Sven, and then unhooks the harness of the reindeer from the sled. "Jump, Sven!" He shouts as the brown-reindeer jumps along with the rosy-hedgehog on top of him as Shadow on the other hand, jumps too still on the sled.

Sven and Amy both landed safely on the other side, Shadow then realizes he's not going to make it as the sled loses its momentum. He then leaps off; he flaps his arms in a weird way and claws at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

"And I just paid it off." He said sadly shocked. Then, he starts to slip. He claws hi hands at another pile of snow as he knew it was hopeless. Oh, he's going down. "Uh-oh. No, no, no! AH! No, no, no!" He panicks.

All of a sudden, an axe comes flying out of nowhere lading almost at the tip of his nose. "Grab on!" She shouts, as he grabbed on a Sven starts to pull. Shadow then rolls onto his back, exhausted. Amy looks at him in concern and peeks down at the burning sled down below.

"Whoa, um…I'll replace your sled. And everything else in it." She said, apologizing as Shadow groans. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She says sadly and walks away. Sven comes near his owner and nuzzles him in comfort.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." He said, replying. He then started to talk in a goofy voice as if Sven was trying to reply.

"But she'll die on her own." He says goofily.

"I can live with that." He said, back to normal self. But then started to talk goofily again.

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." He mocked as through their conversation, they watched her walked the wrong way. "You know, sometimes I really don't like you." He says, back to his normal voice. Sven then licks him happily.

"Hold up! We're coming!" He shouted. "You are!?—"

"I mean, yeah sure….I'll let you tag along." She shouted back, catching herself. He shrugged, smirking. How could this get any worse?

* * *

They both step out off the thick trees. Phew, that was hard to get through. Amy turns around as she spots something far below. "Arendelle." She says sadly, "It's completely frozen." He said, amazed and shocked at the frozen palace.

"But it'll be fine…..Alicia will thaw it." She said smiling in confidence. "Will she?" He asked, "Yeah…sure. Anyways, this way to the North Mountain?" She replied then asking uncertainly as she pointed straight ahead. "Actually, it's this way." He said, making her finger go higher to take a view of the perilously mighty mountain.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Amy, Shadow, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers as they started to tingle like chimes. "I never knew winter could be this beautiful." Amy said, staring in awe at sight.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

The triplets started to look around to where the rambling was coming from. The two hedgehogs then both looked at Sven. Could he be actually talking? The reindeer looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, still baffled as they are.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go."

In the meantime, a noseless snow-man. Wanders up behind them. He stops between Amy and Shadow. They both started to look down at him in shock and confusion. How did he get there? "Am I right?" The snowman asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy started to scream, her reflexes take over her as she kicks his head. Sending it flying off his body and into Shadow's arms, "Hi!" the snowman's head greeted.

"You're creepy." Shadow looked at it weirdly, but not in fear and tosses it back to Amy and started to commence a game of hot potato. "I don't want it!" She shouted and threw the head back at him.

"Backatchya!" He shouted, throwing it back at her.

"Please don't drop me!" The poor-snowman's head, said worried. "Don't!" Amy said, "Come on it's just a head!" Shadow whined, jokingly and threw it back at her. "No!" Amy shouted again. The poor body ran up to Amy, "Ew, ew. The body!" She shouted, grossed out and throws the head back on the body. Accidentally putting it upside-down. He smiles happily then looked confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" He asked.

"Okay. Wait a second." She said, sympathetically. She kneels infront of him and turns the head back into its right position. "Ooh, thank you!" He said, thanking her. "You're welcome." She replied, smiling. "Now, I'm perfect." He said, she started to look over his innocent face. "Well, almost…." She replied.

She digs into Shadow's satchel, holds up a carrot just as Charmy turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" The Snow-bee laughed.

* * *

_**Wow…! I can't wait for the next part. Problem is, it is night time. I CANNOT update when I'm very sleepy! But though, made this especially for you. So I really hope you love this story. And yes, in Chapter 1. I changed "Olaf" into "Charmy". It did seem actually the right character for him.**_

_**Thank you! R&R!**_


	7. The Ice Palace

_**Yay! Guess what day it is today? Yep, it's SATURDAY! That means….MORE TIME TO UPDATE! What should we do now? Well, continue the story ofcourse! And in my meantime, I was able to make this new chapter! Nonetheless, the important thing is that I'd hope you love this story.**_

_**-Angel**_

* * *

**A Frozen Rose – Chapter 7**

"Woo! Head rush!" The snow-bee laughed. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just…. Are you okay?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. The bee laughed as he started to see his new tiny piece of carrot as his nose sticking out between his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!" He said, delighted.

The two smiled as he started to observe his carrot-nose. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn—"

"What? Hey! WHOA!" He shouted, his eyes widened as Amy reached behind him and pushed the bulk sticking out behind his head. He crossed-eyed at the sight and cheered happily. "Oh! I love it even more!" He sighed dreamily then he started to hand out his stick-hand.

"All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Charmy. And I like warm hugs!" He said spreading out his arms presenting a 'hug' action.

This rang a bell in the little-rosy princess' brain. 'Charmy? Wait, haven't I heard that before? When was that—" The little princess eyed him a little to make sure as she smiled in joy, "Charmy?...That's right, Charmy…!" She shouted, "And you are?" He asked, "Oh, um….I'm Amy." She replied.

"And who's that funky-donkey over there?" He asked, a bit curious and grossed out. Backing away slightly. "That's Sven." Shadow answered, "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" He asked again.

Shadow's face felt like he wanted to slap himself, literally. "Sven…." He said in an odd accent. Charmy's face got shocked and confused, he looks from Shadow to Sven then started to accept it. "Oh. They're—oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." Sven started to try and bite Charmy's nose, the snow-bee didn't take it too seriously. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose." He gushes, "I like you too!"

"Charmy, did Alicia build you?" She asked, "Yeah. Why?" He replies.

The two were now having a conversation, while with Shadow. He started to focus on both of them, but then he takes one of Charmy's twig arms off without him noticing and starts to study it. The hand starts to move in sync with the other hand, "Fascinating…." He wonders quietly. He starts to bend the arm, "How does this work?" He asked, the arm slapped him across the face as the poor snow-bee notices and takes it back. "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here," He said, "Yeah. Why?" He asked Amy.

"I'll tell you why. We need Alicia to bring back summer." Shadow replied sternly, still in pain from the slap.

The bee looked both of them in shock, and then started to sink in wistfulness. "Summer? Oh! I don't know why but I've always loves the idea of _summer_, and _sun_, and all things _hot."_ He said dreamily. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Shadow said jokingly, "NOPE! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what will happen when summer does come." He said, drifting off to his fantasy world.

"_Bees'll buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz.  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in-_

_Summer…!"_

"_A drink, in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand.  
And prob'ly getting gorgeous tanned in-_

_Summer….!"_

"_I'll finally see a summer breeze-  
Blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm."_

"_And I can't wait to see,  
What my buddies will think of me.  
Just imagine how cooler I'd be in-"_

"_Summer….!"_

"_Da, da, da doo…..Ah bah, bah, bah, bah, bah boo."_

"_The hot and cold are both so intense!  
"Put em' together, it just makes sense!"_

"_Ratdadat dad dada doo."_

"_Winters a good time to stay in and cuddle!  
But put me in summer and I'll be a—"_

Charmy starts to think of a good word to rhyme with it, 'Ehh? This is all I got!" He laughed a bit.

"_Happy Snowman!"_

"_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream.  
Of relaxing in the summer sun letting off steam!"_

"_Oh the sky will be blue-"  
And you guys will be there too!  
When I get to do what frozen thing do in—"_

"_Summer….!"_

"I'm gonna tell him." He said jokingly, "Don't you dare!" Amy looked at him, and replied nonchalantly and with a 'don't you dare' face and slowly punching him.

"_IN SUMMER!"_

"So come on! Alicia's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" The happy snow-bee gestured and started to run off while he yanked Amy away. "I'm coming!" She laughed. Sven hops along behind them, leaving Shadow there dumbfounded. "Somebody's gotta tell him!" He shouted, he shook his head like they were all nuts and followed along.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

In the kingdom, brrrrr. It sure was cold. Colder than an air conditioners breeze! A layer of solid ice coated every single thing. The citizens started to huddle around weak fires. In the meantime, a bunch of citizens were having a conversation while the prince started to hand out cloaks and blankets.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" Sonic asked, "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." A woman asked, Cream. "The castle gates are open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." He shouted, he started to hand a bunch of cloaks, stacked up and passed it to a guard. "Here, pass these out." He ordered.

"Prince Sonic, are we just expected here to freeze while you give away all Arendelle's tradable goods?" The duke asked, approaching him. "Princess Amy has given her orders and—"

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" He asked again, confidently suspicious.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." He barked as his eyes turned into threatening slits. "Treason!?" The duke shouted, offended.

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Amy's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Sonic started to grabs its reins. "Woah! Woah, woah! Boy! Easy, easy." He said, trying to calm it. "Princess Amy's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?" A man asked from the freezing crowd. Sonic steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.

"Princess Amy is trouble." He said desperately and worried, "I need volunteers to help me find her!" He called out. A red echidna, an orange fox with two tails along with a silver hedgehog and a purple and gold panda bear. "I volunteer four men, My Lord!" The duke shouted, as he whispered to his thugs, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" He grumbled as his the two sneered in agreement.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Amy, Shadow, Sven, and Charmy move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Shadow asked, breaking the silence.

"I am going to talk to her." She replied confidently, Shadow was so stunned at her casual plan. '_Seriously, this girl is crazy than Charmy here.' _He thought, he shortly stopped as an ice spike pokes near his nose. He take a deep breath and gulped while slowly moving away. "So you're not all afraid of her?" He asked again, "Why would I be?" Amy replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I bet Alicia's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." The snow-bee says as he backs right into a large icicle. He noticed without any pain as his torso's buttons and bottom fell off of him.

"Well, look at that, I've been impaled." He laughed, the two looked at him shocked and weirdly.

The 4 adventurers headed off higher and deeper into the mountain's peak. They gasped as they stopped at a dead end. "What now?" Amy asked in concern and worriedly, Shadow sighs heavily and digs into his satchel. "We only have one rope left. And you don't know how to climb mountains." He barked lowly.

"Says who?"

Sven started to nudge the black hedgehog making him wonder as he looked up to see Amy trying to climb the mountain. "What are you doing?" He asked, thinking as she was ridiculous. "I'm going to see my sister." She said between breaths.

"You're going to kill yourself." She started to search for footholds and handholds. "I wouldn't put my foot there." He mocked, "Your distracting me!" "Or there. How would you even know if Alicia wats to see you?" He asked, making a smirk.

"I'm just blocking you out cause' I am concentrating here."

"You know, most people who wanna be in mountain want to be _ALONE_."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you—"

"I'm not alone. I have friends….remember?" He said mischievously. "You mean the love experts…?" She asked, "Yes! The love experts." He said making a 'hmph' sound and crossing his arms. Amy sighed as she realized she's stuck. "Please tell me I'm almost there." She begged, Shadow chuckled. "Hang on." He dug through his satchel again, interrupted by Charmy.

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." The little bee said, unsurely as Amy cheered. "Haha! Thank goodness! Hey, catch!" Shadow raised an eyebrow as she landed in his arms.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise!" She thanked him while fixing her dress. Shadow laid there, stood frozen. '_What the—Why do I even—" _He snapped back to reality before lightly blushing and followed along behind them.

The quadruple entered through the snow, staring in awe at Alicia's ice castle. "Now that's ice. I might cry." He laughed, "Go ahead, I won't judge." Amy rolled her eyes as she started to notice a stair case and climb it. Sven tries to follow them but slips. Shadow smiled as he ran to his side, "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." He calmly told him as he slowly climbed onto the stairs, while admiring the ice details. "Stay here Sven." He ordered as he obediently sat on the clod ground."Flawless…." He whispered.

At the top, Amy was now infront of the door. Along with Charmy behind her, She hesistates and gets ready to knock. "Knock…Just knock." He said as he realized she doesn't. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" He asked Shadow as he just shrugged his shoulders.

She started to knock. The doors burst open slightly and slowly. She gasped amazed, "Ha. It opened. That's a first." She said hopelessly. Amy gets in, Shadow following her as she stops and turns her heel. "You should stay here." She ordered, "What?" He said in disbelief. "Last time I introduced he to a guy, she froze everything." She barked, "But it's palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" He pouted and groaned at the same time.

"Bye, Sven." Charmy waved and followed her. "You need to stay her too Charmy." She said desperately. "Me?" He asked in disbelief aswell. "Just give me a minute." She smiled at him and went inside, "One…Two." He counted as Shadow joined in.

"Three….Four."

Inside the castle, Amy was shocked and amazed to the things around her. Ice. Mostly ice. She stared in awe as she realized what she was here for. "Alicia? It's me! Amy!" She called out, Amy started to slip. She balanced herself as she heard something say from the shadows. She looked up.

"Amy…."

"Alicia?"

* * *

_**Dun dun dun dun! chapter, should I continue? I would! But I'd update more if you review! R&R and hope you loved this story!**_


	8. The Snow-Chameleon

_**I apologize for my late absence. School gave me the pain, but gladly my test was over. I hate those people that don't update very much. People like me! XD Okay enough chatty, this is the next chapter. OOOOHHHHH! We're so close to the ending! I can feel my blood boil excitedly! Okay, time to read! R&R!**_

_**~Angel**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – A Frozen Rose**_

"Alicia? You look different…-It's a good different! And this place…..is amazing." Amy turned around in awe at the sight, making her older sister smile. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." The brown wolf stared at her hands as Amy climbed up the stairs slowly, "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known—" "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please." She interrupted her and backed away.

"But I just got here." Amy said sadly.

"You belong in Arendelle…." The brown wolf replied sternly, "So do you." She spat back, in concern.

"No….I belong up here. Alone. Where I can be who I am….Without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that….—"

"58….59…60….!"

"Wait. What is that?" Alicia spotted the snow-bee flying through the doorways and gliding across the ice while waving. "Hi, I'm Charmy and I like warm hugs!" He shouted, "Charmy?" The queen gaze stared at the unique talking-bee or such. "You built me. You remember that?" He said bashfully.

"You are alive?" Alicia said, still astonished at her powerful magic.

"Um….I think so?" He replied looking at his body around him, Amy kneeled down beside him and looked up at her. "He's just like the one we built as kids…We were so close. We can be like that again." She said hopefully wanting her to accept. Alicia smiles back but hesitates as the memory flashes through her mind.

*_**FlashBack**_*

_Alicia, the brown wolf slipped, she gasped as Amy didn't notice. She loudly shouted her name as she accidentally hit her on the head. She looked at Amy, out cold, passed out and unconscious. She ran over to her worriedly, with a horrified look. She holds her in her arms as she gasped as a streak of her quills turned white._

"_Mom! Dad!"_

*_**End of FlashBack**__*_

There was a moment of silence that filled the entire room. "No, we can't." Alicia said, breaking the silence and with a heavy heart slowly walking away. "Alicia, wait!—" She cries out, "I'm just trying to protect you!" She called out back at her.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again….!"

"_Please don't slam the door.  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore…"_

"_Cuz' for the first time In forever.  
I finally understand.  
For the first time in forever.  
We can fix this hand in hand."_

_"You don't have to live in fear,_  
_Cuz' for the first time in forever…..!"_

_"I will be right here….."_

"_Amy, please go back home.  
Your life awaits.  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"_Yeah, but—"_

"_I know!  
You mean well, but leave me be.  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free."_

"_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"_

…

"_Actually we're not."_

"_What do you mean you're not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know?"_

_"What do I not know?"_

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep ,deep…..snow."_

"What?!" Alicia said in disbelief. "You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere." Amy replied nervously smiling, "Everywhere?" "It's okay you can just unfreeze it." Amy said confidently.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." "Sure you can. I know you can." Amy said as snow started swirling around the room.

"_Cuz' for the first time in forever…." "I'm such a fool, I can't be free….!"  
"You don't have to be afraid..!" "No escape from the storm inside me."  
"We can work this out together," "I can't control the curse!"_

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made!"_

"_Amy, please! You'll only make it worse!"_

"_Don't panic." "There's so much fear!"  
"We'll make the sun shine bright…!" "You're not safe here!"  
""We can face this thing together."_

"_No!"_

"_We can change this winter weather, and everything will be—"_

"_**I CAN'T!**__**"**_

Alicia's fear bursts out and controls her inner anger. It sucked the blizzard back to her and then bursts out, into sharp snowflakes and hits Amy. Her heart.

"Amy gasps and breaths heavily and loudly, She grasped her chest in pain and stumbles back, falling to her knees. Alicia stared at her in shock, 'What have I done.' She thought. Just then, the bee and the black hedgehog rushes over the room and by her side. "Amy! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine…." She replies back, Amy tries to stand up, determined to hide the pain and face it. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." The wolf-queen barked, afraid.

"No, I know we can figure this out together.—"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" She spat desperately, before she can protest.

"Amy, I think we should go." Shadow says in concern, "No. I'm not leaving without you Alicia."

"Yes, you are."

Alicia swirls her hands, it formed a slightly big giant. Not too big, it had a horn on its forehead, it had a long tail with a bit of a purple highlight, "Espio. Seize them." Alicia said, courageously and sadly.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Espio held Amy and dragged the black hedgehog throwing them off the snow, "Stop! Put us down!" amy cried out. "You are a lot stronger than I think you are." Charmy said to Espio as he chuckles and gets back his attention. "Leave." He shouted, Amy and Shadow slides past Sven, who got his tongue stuck to the ice railing.

"Head's up!"

Charmy's head smashes into a snowback nearby. "Charmy!" Amy shouted as they ran to him, "Watch out for my butt!" he warned as the two hedgehogs ducked as the rest of Charmy smashed into the snowbank. Espio watches them slowly turn away and walks off to the palace. Amy who was incensed, Amy tries to march back up the stairs, "It is not nice to throw people!" Shadow stopped her, letting his hands grab her waist. He lightly blushed before grabbing her attention.

"Alright feisty pants. Calm down. Woah! Just let the snow man be." He said as she struggled, she stopped, "Okay. I'm calm." She backs down for a moment before releasing her and let her stand. But then-

Amy grabbed a snowball and throws it back at the snow-chameleon. It didn't hurt him, not one bit. But it was enough to make him infurinate. "You….You fools!" He shouted and chased after them.

"Uh-oh! No you made him mad!" Shadow said slapping himself mentally. "I'll distract him. You guys go." Charmy bravely said as they ran off, along with his body following them aswell. "No, no, not you guys….!" He said as Espio walks by him as the bee's head falls to the snow.

"This just got a whole lot harder." He muffled.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Amy and Shadow leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Espio lands hard right behind them. They are both off again, running faster with Shadow's speed and through a maze of conifers the sag under the weight of snow. "This way!" shadow shouted as the rosy princess followed after him, meanwhile with Espio getting hot on their trail. Amy grabs a branch of a sagging tree and releases all its snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking the poor-chameleon back.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Shadow said impressed, _**(A.N. In your dreams people, he doesn't sould like Eggman in this line. But I wish he did. X3 Shadow: Hey!)**_ "I got him!" Amy said amazed at her work aswell, and they both escaped out of the forest and almost outrun a cliff. They stop shortly, toes on the edge.

"Whoa! Stop!" He said and spread out his arms, stopping her. "It's a hundred foot drop." She said leaning down to see the view. "It's two hundred…." He corrected her and he dug through his satchel and ties the rope around Amy, "Ow." She squealed slightly at how tight it was, he dropped to his knees and strated digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously.

"It's a snow anchor."

"Okay what if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow…..Hopefully."

They both here the roars coming closer, "Okay Amy. On three." "Okay, you tell me when." She said and preps for the jump like a boxergetting ready to fight.

"One."

"I'm ready to go."

"Two…."

"I was BORN ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." A huge tree started to fly past the forest and almost landed towards them, "THREE!" Amy shouted as he turned around to see her jumping down the cliff, 'Holy—' he thought and shook his mind off it and followed behind her."Whoa that happened." He said amazed at her bravery. Uphill, the poor bee slowly stopped and fixed himself up. "Ah, ah man. I'm out of shape. He puffed and huffed as he was completely ready and shouted, "There we go, hey Amy! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Espio back there!"

Not noticing that Espio was already behind him.

* * *

_**Short, I know. But I'm with another story right? So please forgive my late updating. I promise to do better. R&R and hope you love it!**_


	9. Announcement

_**My Dear Fellow Readers,**_

_**Please forgive me for my late absence, it was my last quarterly test and I even have to get a clearance exam the following week. So please be patient while I try to keep up with this story, since I'm always on Wattpad now. But thank you for the kind waiting, I'll soon return right afte rthe clearance exam is over and I'll update sooner this summer. Thank you for the favs and follows. May God Bless you.**_

_**~Angel**_


End file.
